


Agent Odin Not Someone Else

by Donya



Series: CAW CAW Team Iron Man [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Carter is busy saving Howard Stark's good name when a strange time traveller pays them a visit to lecture them about their future family. Or, Loki cannot stand the emotional pain of Tony Stark and tries to prevent it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent Odin Not Someone Else

Agent Carter should have known better than to smuggle Howard Stark to her room. The man was nothing but trouble and currently was encouraging her to steal one of his inventions to protect New York. For Peggy saving the day was nothing new. Her only concern was the possibility of being used by Stark. What if he was not telling her the whole truth? That power-switch thing, could be something entirely different?  

When a cloud of smoke appeared out of nowhere in the middle of her room, Peggy assumed they were attacked by one of their enemies. To her shock, when the smoke faded away, she saw an old man, dressed rather unusually. He was wearing an armour, heavy and elaborated, one of his eyes was covered by a golden patch and he held a long, pointy sceptre. The stranger didn't seem benevolent, he eyed Peggy and Howard and curled his hands into fists.

'You two! I'm coming from the future,' the man explained and had to shush Howard's questions about the technology of that future. 'I have to warn you! Both of you are awful at raising children.'

'I hate to interrupt, but we are both childless,' Peggy clarified, slightly offended. She was excellent at everything, surely at motherhood as well. 

'I mean your future offspring! They are now fighting one another. Stark, showing affection to your son is not going to kill you. Hug him from time to time and maybe, I don't know, do not send him a message from beyond the grave and rather say you love him while you're still alive.'

Howard didn't listen, too preoccupied with figuring out the truth about the unusual visitor. Was it a hallucination? A projection? Did he drink too much and was having a detailed dream?   

'And you,' the golden grandpa turned to Peggy. 'Tell your niece that it's gross to engage in a relationship, even brief, with an ex-boyfriend of her late relative. Goodness, that was creepy and revolting. Also, Stark senior has deceived you. He wants you to bring him Roger's blood. Now, my mission is complete. Farewell, dull mortals.' With that, the mysterious man vanished into thin air. 

Peggy took a deep breath and turned her gaze to Howard, who didn't have enough decency to apologise. 'Steve's blood?'

'I can explain,' Howard insisted and tried to distract Peggy with inappropriate remarks about her future niece and her life choices.

Only then did Peggy realised what the time traveller implied. Her ex-boyfriend, as he put it. Alive. In the future. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was not prepared for the awesomeness of Agent Carter the tv series. It's super enjoyable. Stark senior, the real Jarvis, bloody Russians and very little boring Captain America stuff. I hope there will be the third season.


End file.
